<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Science! by Globalsensie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548812">For Science!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Globalsensie/pseuds/Globalsensie'>Globalsensie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sense8 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Globalsensie/pseuds/Globalsensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their birthday. They've got sneaky plans for one of their clustermates. But before those can happen, they're gonna celebrate in style with their family!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Capheus/Kala/Lito/Nomi/Riley/Sun/Will/Wolfgang, Cluster/Cluster (Sense8), Felix Brenner/Daniela Velasquez, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez, Riley Blue/Will Gorski, Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar, Zakia Asalache/Capheus Onyango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Science!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole incident happened by chance, but as soon as Lito saw the pair of underpants advertised on Etsy – and why he was looking for novelty underpants, he didn’t particularly care to speak about, but it might have had something to do with how great Hernando’s ass would look in them, combined with heavy prompting from Daniela – Nomi was beside him, giggling.</p>
<p>“Oh, they are perfect. We have to,” she snickered, her eyes lit up with glee. “Send me the link! I have to show Neets!” Lito grinned, copied the URL, and pasted it in an email to Nomi.</p>
<p>“Oh, oh no.” Kala appeared on Lito’s other side, eyes wide as they looked at the underpants on the screen and biting her lip in an attempt to tamp down her amusement. “You can’t. It’ll be complete clustercide.”</p>
<p>Lito and Nomi shared a look, as Nomi clicked add to bag on her open laptop, smiling wickedly. The glee from the two of them radiated in a strong wave, almost knocking Kala over. How they were managing to keep the others from seeing it, specifically <em>him</em>, was a mystery, as was how they would continue to hide this little gift.</p>
<p>“He will never put those on, and you know it as well as I do,” Kala pointed out. “He would rather die.”</p>
<p>“What if he doesn’t know he is putting them on?” Riley asked, sitting across from her clustermates with her lips quirked. “Occupy him elsewhere, visiting, and one of us can share with his physical body to put them on.”</p>
<p>Kala’s eyes widened at the prospect, having to arrange a male anatomy into the underpants just right to gain the full effect. “No, we can’t do that! I mean, can we even physically do that? Can one of us share with the other if they’re not mentally present, without their knowledge of what their body is doing?”</p>
<p>“While you all know I am completely for bodily autonomy,” Nomi began, her face screwed up in thought, “I think this is something that needs doing. We have shared before, right, without permission? In emergencies.”</p>
<p>“And this,” Riley began, her eyes glinting.</p>
<p>“Is an emergency,” Lito finished, his mouth widening in a smile. “We have a strong need for laughter, and amusement.”</p>
<p>Kala groaned. “I hardly see this as any sort of emergency.”</p>
<p>“Think of it as a science experiment,” Nomi pointed out unhelpfully, “Because we will be testing what we are capable of as <em>homo sensorium</em>, and you know you are fascinated by what limits we truly have as sensates. This is for science.”</p>
<p>Lito grinned as he exclaimed, “For science!”</p>
<p>“Why did I have to make that euphemism?” Kala asked as she buried her head in her hands, portending unfortunate events to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After spending so much time fighting against BPO, and after Whispers was dead – and thank god for that, because they couldn’t keep hiding for much longer – the cluster realized how strongly they craved being together as eight. The months when they had cohabitated in their efforts to save Wolfgang had left an impression upon them. Once that cohabitation ceased upon BPO’s downfall, they spread to their separate corners of the world, each noting how wrong it felt to do so, and the ache left inside by their physical distance. So, even though their lives often prevented real interaction outside the connection, they made a point to plan “holidays” together several times throughout the year.</p>
<p>It was on one such holiday that Lito, Nomi, and Riley conspired to deliver the underpants. Because really, what better time than when all the family was together to give such a beautiful present? Kala distanced herself from the entire exchange, wanting nothing to do with any planning, although that didn’t stop her from eavesdropping when she knew they were discussing it. She had to be prepared, after all.</p>
<p>On August 6<sup>th</sup>, the cluster found themselves, and family, arriving by train in the Jungfrau region of the Alps. They had rented an apartment that was spread over two floors, with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, lounge, living and dining room, and a kitchen. Each room had two beds, varying from single size to queen. Two of the toilets were equipped with large bathtubs, with a showerhead attachment for optional showering in each, while the other had a spacious rainforest style shower. The lounge had a television and couch, while the living room’s central feature was a stone fireplace. The dining room table could accommodate two thirds of the people present for a single meal; however, it was quickly determined that bringing in the smaller table from the kitchen would suit their needs perfectly, allowing for large, social meals.</p>
<p>Wandering through the downstairs, Hernando stopped at the kitchen to appraise what would be his studio of food preparation for the next week. It would be sufficient to cook for the fourteen of them. Crockery, pots, pans – all were provided, and there was already a menu forming in the back of his mind, as he hoped to accommodate all the various taste buds currently present by sampling from their everyone’s favorite dishes.</p>
<p>Dani ran upstairs first thing to start planning sleeping arrangements. A moment later, she squealed in what the cluster knew to be delight. Her heals clunked and clacked as they heard her run from room to room, and finally she clomped down the stairs, a grin splitting her face. “Dios mio, those rooms are beautiful! The beds are huge!” she babbled excitedly, “We could probably fit half of us all in just one bed. And don’t get me started on the tubs! At least five of us could fit in one, and there are two of them! And the shower could probably fit us all!” She was fanning herself. Everyone stared at her. “Oh, come on, you have been having mind orgies for years. And I wasn’t invited to any of them.”</p>
<p>Felix, in the midst of dragging in Dani’s suitcase through the door (and how exactly he got roped into bringing in her suit case he wasn’t sure, but he vaguely remembered a smile and some eye lashes), froze with his foot mid-air, mouth agape. He let his eyes fall on all the members of the cluster, noting the blush touching Kala’s cheeks as she avoided looking at him altogether and the smirks on Lito’s and Wolfgang’s faces; it was all he needed for confirmation.</p>
<p>“Wait. No. You don’t…You mean to tell me that sex is a part of all this clustered business?” He rounded on Wolfgang, his face animated as he dropped Dani’s suitcases dramatically and threw his arms out to gesticulate, “Wolfie! Why didn’t you tell me? First, you hide the fact that you’ve got seven other people living in your head, for over a year; then, when you finally do let me in on the big secret, you fail to mention one of them is India Plan for months; and finally, you have utterly neglected the vital detail that you have orgies with these other psychics?”</p>
<p>“Technically, we aren’t psychics, we’re – “ Kala started to interject, only to be cut off by Felix’s indignant huff.</p>
<p>“That’s just details and words. The important thing is…you all have been having sex? Like together. How does that even work? I barely understand how this works in the first place, and now you tell me you can sleep with each other. How is this not important information?”</p>
<p>“Felix,” Wolfgang sighed, a note of warning in his tone.</p>
<p>“And how come Dani knew, but I didn’t?” Felix asked, affronted. He looked at Hernando, Kwon-Ho, Zakia, and Amanita, who were, save for the lattermost, slinking away into other parts of the house, loudly commenting on the accommodations, “How did everyone but me know?”</p>
<p>Amanita smiled as she stepped forward, wrapping her arm around him and directing him fully into the lounge area and out of the foyer where he had paused. “Well Felix, it’s simple really. Are you having sex with any of them? Or regularly sharing a bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They divided themselves between the rooms, picking at random where they were to sleep. Felix lucked into being the only one having a room to himself (despite his flirtatious efforts to get Dani to join him), taking the room with the two single beds. Nomi and Amanita took a room with Sun and Kwon-Ho; Lito, Hernando, and Dani were rooming with Zakia and Capheus; and Wolfgang and Kala were left to share with Riley and Will. They put up sheets where available for the comfort of the <em>sapiens,</em> this being the first group holiday they had taken with all the extended family together.</p>
<p>After everyone had settled in, lacking any food yet, the group opted to seek lunch in the village. They discovered, to Hernando’s utter delight, that there was a culinary tour that they could partake in, which included historical facts about the town. Upon completion of the culinary tour, they tracked down a supermarket to buy groceries for the next couple days. When the shopping was done, Will, Sun, and Capheus returned to the house with the groceries while the rest of the group perused the town.</p>
<p>“Oh! We must eat here on our birthday,” Lito exclaimed, holding out a brochure for all to see. “Capheus,” he said, looking over his shoulder. “It’s not Van Damme, but it is Bond. Please, can we?” he begged. “James Bond was a big influence on my becoming an actor and this place is where one of his best films of all time was shot. And Hernando, they have a museum dedicated to the movies. And they have folklore shows.” The last was said in a sing song voice.</p>
<p>He turned to look at his cluster members, eyes big and soulful. “For our birthday, please?”</p>
<p>Riley took the brochure from him, glancing over the top and up the mountain, “At least it isn’t snowing,” she mumbled quietly as Nomi and a visiting Will wrapped her in their arms. “Although it says there’s snow up there all year round.”</p>
<p>“The views do look astonishing,” Nomi said. “Capheus, you will love how we would get there. And this says that we would have a panoramic view of the Alps, and the restaurant rotates. That’s pretty cool. I’m okay with it if everyone else is. It looks beautiful.”</p>
<p>“A cable car! In the air!” Capheus cried, jumping up and down as he looked from the brochure towards where the station was. “That is almost as good as flying!” The cluster, the only ones who could see or hear Capheus, laughed out loud.</p>
<p>“I take it Capheus is excited about the mode of transport?” Zakia asked, observing Nomi jumping around in a very Capheus way, waving around the restaurant pamphlet emphatically. She looked at the others, sharing an amused smile. It was a credit to the non-cluster members that they took most of the oddities that came with being a sensate as normal. Or perhaps it had to do with fact that <em>sapiens</em> of the group had been connected via group chat for months, sharing the eccentricities of their beloved <em>sensorium. </em></p>
<p>“So excited,” Kala input. “So is everyone okay with that. Because we should probably book a reservation.” Nods and vocalizations of assent. Wolfgang pulled out his phone and found the website as Lito whooped. By this point, Capheus, Sun, and Will had physically rejoined them and the group as a whole split off from one another. Felix coerced Dani into accompanying him to a local bar to sample the libations, as he put it formally. Amanita, Nomi, Zakia, and Kwon-Ho set out on a hike from the town they were staying in to the next one over. Capheus, Sun, Hernando, Kala, and Wolfgang (the lattermost mumbling about coffee being so much better than tea as he trailed behind Kala) sought out tea shops, leaving Will, Riley, and Lito to walk around the town aimlessly. By dinner time, Dani was lording over a fully drunken Felix her superior ability to hold her liquor as Will and Wolfgang dragged the inebriated, softly humming German up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Dani,” Hernando was admonishing as he cooked, the television providing background noise in the other room, where the four hikers were sprawled in various states. “Why did you get Felix drunk?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t get Felix anything. He bet he could outdrink me. I proved him wrong,” she stated matter-of-factly, dipping her finger into the sauce he was stirring. He swatted at her with the spoon.</p>
<p>“It really isn’t her fault,” Kala absentmindedly said from the table as she scrolled through her email. “It’s just how Felix is. We usually account for this sort of thing when he’s trying to impress someone. For some reason he thinks drinking is the way to a woman’s – “</p>
<p>“Kala!” Riley cut her off, nodding at Dani’s pink cheeks. Kala looked up with a bashful look.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she said abashedly. Dani nodded mutely and tucked her hair behind her ears as Hernando called everyone to dinner. There was a chorus of groans from Zakia, Amanita, and Nomi at the prospect of more movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lazy day followed the first, with the group splitting once again based upon whatever interested them. Some when on (shorter) hikes, others caught the cable car up the mountain (Capheus decided to ride it up and down from the first station twice, bringing an amused Zakia with him each time), the bars were avoided at all costs, shops in town and neighboring ones visited, and some found a secluded place for meditation and sparring. Some members of the party might also have schemed, sharing secretive glances when they passed one another in the house, doing their best to keep the plan and their excitement down to not rouse suspicion before the big event. The under pants were secreted away in Amanita’s suitcase, ready for reveal the next night after the birthday festivities.</p>
<p>And so, August 8<sup>th</sup> arrived, the cluster and family not rousing from their beds until nearly their reservation time at the restaurant. This was largely due to the domino effect of libido, worsened by the physical proximity, as the cluster simultaneously showed their love for one another and respective partners. Not a one of them would fess up to being the instigator of the birthday sex that morning. Felix, for his part, up early and watching a match on the television, was disgruntled at the amount of sex that he could hear, of which he was not part. The amount of sex and the longevity of said sex. When it finally ended (by this point he had inched the television volume louder), he sighed in relief. He waited, though, listening to the sounds of water being run upstairs, and had the feeling that more than the normal amount of people currently occupied each shower. This was confirmed as they filed down slowly, everyone looking satiated and glowingly clean.</p>
<p>“So,” he drawled, as he watched them all stumble about the kitchen for coffee from his place on the sofa, television blaring in front of him. “That was loud, but it sounded like I was missing out on a quite some fun. Someone could have at least invited me for the group shower, though.” Wolfgang slapped him on the back of the head. “Hey! What was that for? I like getting clean too, you know.”</p>
<p>Several people, mostly Felix’s fellow sapiens, avoided looking in his direction for the remainder of the morning and well into the walk towards the sky cable car. Felix kept making comments until Wolfgang took him aside and threatened him with severe bodily harm. That, or barring him from birthday celebrations. Felix sulked the rest of the way up the mountain, muttering to himself until Dani broke from conversation with Zakia and Riley to join him. His countenance shifted visibly as his charm turned on. Soon he was boisterous once again, and regaling Dani (and by consequence, anyone else within a 50 foot range) with his exploits as the “best locksmith Berlin ever had.”</p>
<p>“To be honest,” he leaned towards her, stage whispering conspiratorially, “I do not know how the women of Berlin are even unlocking their doors without me, should they find themselves without a key that is.”</p>
<p>“Because you’re the best there is,” she conceded to him, her tone teasing. “And what of the men of Berlin? Do you play hero to them as well?”</p>
<p>“<em>Nein</em>. I let Wolfie rescue them,” he replied, flapping his hand dismissively.</p>
<p>“And what if a lock proves too much for your prowess?”</p>
<p>Lito, lingering nearby, dropped into the seat next to Felix and swung his arm around him. “Wolfgang will of course find a way in no matter what. What are locks compared to safes, after all?” Felix started sputtering, his bluster dying as Dani laughed.</p>
<p>Shortly thereafter, they arrived at their destination, the highest point in the region, and the location of the James Bond themed restaurant. They spent the time before their reservation roaming the grounds, enjoying the vistas from the mountain. They visited the gift shop (Lito and Capheus both splurging because “Its our birthday!” on items therin), and the theater (where Hernando sat longer than any of them, utterly absorbed in the history and artistic elements of the location), until finally their time came for food. Which turned out to be delicious. Their party was the largest in the restaurant, and as they ate, the restaurant rotated, providing them a panoramic view of the surrounding area.</p>
<p>And if certain members of the cluster helped aid in the inebriation of another member, that went unnoticed by the rest of the group as they ate and drank and made merry. Before long they were headed home, Wolfgang singing in German, his arm slung over Will’s shoulders, as the latter sung the same song in English, both happily drunk. The song morphed as each man felt the effects of the alcohol deepening, and they were soon singing in mixtures of German, English, Korean, Swahili, Hindi, Icelandic, and Spanish. Hernando was typing notes furiously in his phone as he observed them because “Someone who isn’t sensorium has to document this” he defended when Kala gave him a look. At that point, Will and Wolfgang reached a crescendo of their performance, managing to bring in all the languages of the cluster in the final two words of the song. Slightly less drunk, Felix started applauding loudly to the shushing of Nomi and Zakia right as they reached their house for the week.</p>
<p>Inside, the group flopped down to sober up before presents commenced. The least inebriated of the group (Kala, Kwon-Ho, and Riley) fetched presents from the various locations of the house. Riley grinned wickedly as she left Nomi and Amanita’s room with the presents. When she got downstairs, she plopped all the presents in the middle of the sitting area, deftly sneaking one to Nomi as she sat down.  Nomi looked across the room at Wolfgang, tamping her excitement down then winked at Lito, Riley, Amanita, and Kala, receiving one in return from all but the latter. Quickly, Lito stood, took the present from Nomi, and positioned himself next to Wolfgang, who was all but passed out.</p>
<p>“Well, either we start now or we wait for tomorrow, “ he observed with a pat on Wolfgang’s bare arm. The effect he desired, a sense of vertigo as he both inhabited his space and Wolfgang’s, was immediate, and he held onto the feeling, letting himself be dragged into his clustermate’s body as Wolfgang let go of his arm. Now in Wolfgang’s space, he straightened as Wolfgang slumped next to him. To homo sapiens, the effect was seen as the two simply switching body positions instantaneously without prompt. Then a very Lito grin spread on Wolfgang’s face as Lito stood up, grabbed the present, and excused himself to the bathroom. Moments later he returned, wearing nothing but a pair of novelty boxers. The sapiens burst out laughing as soon as their attention was drawn to Wolfgang’s body, Felix letting out an explicative and whoop all in one. A few clicks of a camera were heard as Lito posed dramatically and suggestively to the cheers of the room. The slumped Wolfgang and Will were none the wiser.</p>
<p>Lito casually sat down and put his hand back on Wolfgang, switching back in that moment of vertigo to his own body amongst giggles and laughing still in the room. Wolfgang, for his part, was not aware of any untoward actions and still lay slumped in his spot. The cluster, those that were sober enough anyway, moved on to opening some presents, giving the least sober clustermates time to sober up. Kala fetched them both some coffee (“Chai would be better just so you know”) and waited, biting her lip.</p>
<p>Halfway into the presents, and a coffee down each, Will sat up abruptly. “What the fuck are you wearing Wolfgang?” Rolls of amusement circulated through the psycellium at his question and Wolfgang grunted.</p>
<p>“Clothes,” he grunted at Will. “Obviously.” He was still just that side of drunk to not realize his change in wardrobe, but the rest of the room knew the clock was in countdown. Nomi hit record on her camera.</p>
<p>“Let’s just let him find out on his own,” Riley’s sing song voice whispered into Will’s ear and Will shrugged, still under enough effects of the alcohol not to care.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Wolfgang got up and went to the bathroom with stumbling steps. “Oh this will be interesting,” Lito observed. “There’s no flap unlike what he was wearing earlier.”</p>
<p>Sure enough, not even a moment past Lito finishing his sentence, there was a loud “Sohn einer…was zur Holle?” followed buy some banging around and muttered curses.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I hid the clothes,” Lito assured as he stood up to guard the entrance upstairs, and any escape Wolfgang had hopes for using.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell!” Wolfgang responded from the other room. “Where are they, Lito?”</p>
<p>After several minutes, Wolfgang exited the bathroom, scowling at everyone. “Who’s responsible for…for this monstrosity?”</p>
<p>“Not me,” Felix defended. “But I owe several hugs for what an amazing memory I now have.”</p>
<p>There was another click of a phone camera. As it clicked, Wolfgang was flooded with the memories of the planning by his clustermates and Amanita and Daniella. “You are never printing that photo,” he growled at Nomi as she activated the cloud printer up in her room.</p>
<p>“Oops,” she said, completely unapologetic.</p>
<p>And there Wolfgang stood, blocked from retrieving his clothing, in a pair of boxers with an elephant’s head at the groin. His dick was perfectly fit within the trunk of the elephant.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I ever made that comment,” Kala said, prompting the explanation to the sapiens of her making the euphemism of Wolfgang’s penis to an elephant’s trunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first sense8 fanfiction. It's my first fanfiction in a long time. I'm quite fond of it. The artwork attached is also mine, as I felt yall needed a visual for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>